


Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Being Lost, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Confrontations, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jasper Jordan Lives, Kissing, Love Confessions, Moving On, Opposites Attract, POV Jasper Jordan, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romance, Slow Burn, Tension, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] «Dio.. è inconcepibile per te, vero? È così difficile per te anche solo lontanamente prendere in considerazione l'idea?» chiedo, quasi con un filo di voce, stanco, coprendomi gli occhi con le dita della mano destra. La sposto quasi subito, deciso a guardarla negli occhi.Mi guarda, quasi con astio. «Sì, Jasper, lo è! Perché ciò che tu stai dicendo è assurdo, okay? Assurdo! Non può essere possibile, stai mentendo, ed è questo che mi fa impazzire. Perché cazzo devi sempre mentire, me lo spieghi?». [...]"
Relationships: Jactavia, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 5





	Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?

«Dio.. è inconcepibile per te, vero? È così difficile per te anche solo lontanamente prendere in considerazione l'idea?» chiedo, quasi con un filo di voce, stanco, coprendomi gli occhi con le dita della mano destra. La sposto quasi subito, deciso a guardarla negli occhi.   
Mi guarda, quasi con astio. «Sì, Jasper, lo è! Perché ciò che tu stai dicendo è assurdo, okay? Assurdo! Non può essere possibile, stai mentendo, ed è questo che mi fa impazzire. Perché cazzo devi sempre mentire, me lo spieghi?».   
Spalanco la bocca, ferito. Mi viene da piangere. «Mio dio, mio dio, mio dio...» ripeto, in una cantilena insopportabile persino alle mie orecchie, ma che non riesco a interrompere.   
«Parla, Jasper, maledizione! Dimmi _sinceramente_ a cosa stai pensando! Smetti di sparare stronzate, porca puttana!» mi afferra per le spalle, strattonandomi.   
Ammutolisco e la guardo negli occhi. _Non mi crederà mai_.   
Sento le lacrime premere per uscire, e le fermo. Sposto lo sguardo, voltandomi verso sinistra, ma Octavia fa pressione sulla mia guancia, il mio volto stretto tra le sue dita. È più forte di me, quindi mi ritrovo costretto a riportare il mio sguardo su di lei.   
«Cosa credi, tu, esattamente?» chiedo, sottovoce.   
«Credo che tu stia scappando dalla vita, fingendo che bere una bottiglia di whiskey o assumere droghe ti faccia star meglio, quando in realtà sappiamo entrambi che non è così. Cerchi in ogni modo di nasconderti, di non farti capire, di non farti vedere e, soprattutto, credo che tu stia cercando di non farti amare da nessuno, che tu _non voglia_ , farti amare da nessuno». Qualche secondo di labbra. Il labbro inferiore le trema quasi impercettibilmente. «O almeno… non dopo Maya».   
La guardo e mi guarda, e temo che le mie emozioni stiano letteralmente andando a puttane, con tutte queste cose che non dico mai.   
«Tu…», inizio. Non sono sicuro di volerlo dire, anche se d'altronde non sono mai stato sicuro di niente in tutta la mia vita, se non di quello che provo. E allora, se sono sicuro di quel che provo, glielo dico. Perché no?   
«Tu non hai idea di quanto ti stia sbagliando» bisbiglio. Chiudo gli occhi e stringo i denti. Octavia non parla.   
Torno a guardarla, negli occhi una nuova scintilla. Speranza? Gioia? Rabbia?   
«E allora dimmela tu, qual è la verità», mi sprona.   
«La verità...». Mi blocco. Qual è, la verità? Che l’ho amata? Che la amo ancora? Cerco le parole, non le trovo. Smetto di cercarle, parlo e basta. «La verità è che, a me non me ne frega di niente, O, mi segui? Dei terrestri, dei bunker, della fine del mondo, della stupida lista di Clarke. Di niente! E in effetti non è neanche che io voglia qualcosa, non si tratta di quello che voglio, si tratta di quello di cui ho bisogno, okay? E tutto quello di cui ho bisogno è che tu mi ami, porca miseria. Ne ho un bisogno assoluto e disperato. E.. e non parlo di dirci smancerie o “ti amo” sussurrati, non so se mi sto spiegando, perché non voglio quello che tutti possono dare, okay? Io ho bisogno di quello che so che potresti darmi tu, non la prima che passa. _Tu_. Ho bisogno che tu mi stringa e che mi porti in un altro mondo, salvandomi da questo che, detta sinceramente, mi fa schifo, e non poco, ma con la consapevolezza, capisci? È così, nel senso, io ho bisogno di qualcuno.. di qualcuno a cui aggrapparmi, di qualcuno che mi protegga, di qualcuno per cui valga la pena vivere, perché...». Mi blocco, realizzando finalmente quello che ho detto. Chiudo gli occhi e abbasso la testa. _Ho davvero sputato tutte queste parole?_   
«Perché..?».   
Strizzo gli occhi. _Ho fatto trenta, tanto vale far trentuno._   
«Perché io sono schifosamente egoista, Octavia Blake» riprendo, guardandola di nuovo negli occhi. «E non mi importa di nient’altro. Voglio solo essere amato. Da te».   
Sorride. Perché sorride, poi? Non è che ci sia niente di cui sorridere; voglio dire, abbiamo gridato fino a due minuti fa, ora io ho buttato fuori una cosa molto più che imbarazzante, che non le ho mai detto – o forse gliel’ho detto quando ero stato accidentalmente drogato? O era un sogno? Non gliel’ho mai chiesto – mi viene ancora da piangere, e Octavia… mi sorride. Ma poi, alla fine, chiedo, chi se ne frega, del perché sorride? Intendo, potrebbe – e dovrebbe – farlo per tutta la vita, ma proprio con questo spirito qui, che non lo so se è divertimento o se è felicità o pazzia, non lo so, però solo a vedere quanto le brillano gli occhi mi viene voglia di passare tutta la vita a guardarla sorridere con gli occhi. Senza niente togliere alla bocca, che, voglio dire, con quelle labbra carnose che inclina in quel modo tutto suo scoprendo una sola parte di denti bianchi, ma gli occhi, diamine, gli occhi.   
«Respira, Jasper» sussurra, e obbedisco. Non tanto perché me l'abbia detto lei, ma perché effettivamente i polmoni si stavano un po' alterando. «Perché non dici mai niente, tu, mh? Sai quante fatiche ci saremmo risparmiati, tutt'e due, se tu avessi detto prima tutte queste cose bellissime?».   
«Beh, non è che uno pos-..».   
Non ho il tempo di finire il discorso, perché improvvisamente le sue labbra sono sulle mie, e sembra un pensiero da dodicenne che ancora crede nel “ _e vissero per sempre felici e contenti_ ”, ma è quasi afrodisiaco appurare che le nostre labbra combacino perfettamente. L'incastro giusto del puzzle che poi è la vita.   
E sorrido, perché la nostra storia è qui, con la mia confessione ed il suo bacio, che inizia, non da tutto quello che è successo prima e tutto quello che succederà dopo, e tutte le storie che si rispettino, tutte, iniziano con un sorriso. 


End file.
